With advancements in image processing, a plurality of image compression techniques, such as a Mixed Raster Content (MRC) compression technique, has been utilized to reduce a size of an image. During compression, the image may be segmented into a first segmented layer comprising a plurality of image components and a second segmented layer comprising a plurality of text components. Thereafter, the first segmented layer and the second segmented layer may be compressed such that compression ratio of the first segmented layer is less in comparison to the compression ratio of the second segmented layer.
In certain scenarios, during segmentation, a text component of the plurality of text components may be incorrectly segmented in the second segmented layer that comprises the plurality of image components. During compression of the second segmented layer, the text component of the plurality of text components also is compressed, thereby degrading the quality of the text component of the plurality of text components. Hence, the readability of the image may get affected.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.